1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a noise cancelling device.
2. Related Art
Conventional noise cancelling devices subtract operation noise which is produced as a result of an operation of driving a zoom lens and the like from obtained original audio data to provide audio data of clearer sound in sound recording or video recording.
For example, a noise cancelling device as disclosed in JP 2006-211436 A is known.
Recently, as digital cameras have been downsized, the source of the operation noise, such as a zoom lens, and a microphone for collecting ambient sounds for obtaining audio signals have been getting nearer to each other. On the other hand, digital cameras capable of capturing not only a still picture but also a motion picture by multiplying and recording the audio signals have been more widely used. Under such a circumstance, operation noise needs to be addressed more than ever.